The end Part I
by mannyellie4eva
Summary: Summary: The herd encounters mysterious life forms from high above. But when Manny and Diego try to approach them they get kidnapped and harnessed by the aliens. It's now up to Ellie and the Herd to save them from these horrific creatures.


The End

Summary: The herd encounters mysterious life forms from high above. But when Manny and Diego try to approach them they get kidnapped and harnessed by the aliens. It's now up to Ellie and the Herd to save them from these horrific creatures.

Chapter one: A loud Boom

It's been two years since the continental drift Shira and Diego are an official couple. Manny has let Peaches make her own decisions and made Ethan and Louis official herd members. Granny is still alive and crazy calling precious every five seconds; Sid still has to keep searching for Granny when she goes missing. Manny and Ellie are still happy as ever. The two possums Crash and Eddie are still pranking the herd members. Buck, Rudy, Mommie Dinosaur and her kids met up with them and were made part of the herd as well, but little did they know there were other life forms up in the skies waiting to attack.

The possum were at it again! They were climbing trees and searching the island Ellie warned them not to go far from camp, but they never listen. "Wait for it" they were on a log bound to go off a waterfall! AHGGGGGGGG! They screamed while jumping off the log into the river. Once they had washed up on land they heard a loud crash in the trees ahead. "What did you do crash"!

"Wasn't me" Said crash. They decided to go back to the others and tell them what they heard.

Back at the camp Diego and Shira had just finished hunting.

"Well Softie didn't know you had it in you" Shira said

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Kitty" Diego answered

Just then Shira pinned him on the ground. "Like what Softie" she asked

"I can swim" Diego answered as he nuzzled his mate.

"Ok prove it then" she stated as she gave him a lick

Just then Sid came up saying "Guys have you seen Granny I can't find her."

"Try the Beach you know how she goes looking for precious" said a familiar voice.

No doubt it was Manny the mammoth who just came back from a vacation with Ellie.

Manny, Ellie! They all Shouted.

Nice to see you all too. Said the two mammoths

MOM! DAD! Yelled a familiar teenage mammoth

It was Peaches their 15- year old Daughter

She tackled her dad down giving him kisses and hugs

She hugged and kissed her mother too.

"PRECIOUS" said a very old sloth

"Well guess we found granny" they all said

Just then the twins came up running

"GUYS!" they all turned seeing the possums scared.

"ELLIE!" they both screamed climbing on her tusks giving her their hugs

"You guys will never believe this" said Eddie

"Please not one of your pranks again, we just got here" said Manny

"Serious guys we heard something weird it was at the waterfalls!" They shouted.

"I told you boys not to go there and what do you do you go there anyways" said Ellie

"Well what do you know the lovers are back" said Buck

"Hey Buck" the mammoths said

"I hate to say this but the Rodents are right" said Buck

"HEY" The possums Screamed

"Shut your traps, and how do I know this because I heard it too." Buck Explained.

"Fine I'll go see what it is, but possums you need to stop being so stupid all the time" Manny said as he headed out.

"Hey buddy you can't go by yourself we don't even what's over there" said Diego.

"Well somebody has to see what it is" said Manny

"Well then I'll come with you it's safe in numbers" said Diego

"Ok well let's go" said Manny after locking trunks with Ellie

"Coming" said Diego after nuzzling Shira

"We'll be back before dark" Manny said

Little did they know it was a spaceship filled with aliens ready to attack?

Chapter Two: The Attack

When Manny and Diego got to the waterfalls they heard strange noises coming from behind the trees.

"Over there" said Manny

"So how was your vacation" said Diego while walking toward the noise

"It was ok I really needed that vacation" said Manny

"What was that?" Said Diego

"I don't know" said Manny

As they creped over they looked in the bushes

"Is that an-" Started Diego

"Alien" Manny finished

They lost track of the time as the sun started going down looking at the creatures.

The aliens were green had six legs and had big robots that made annoying sounds.

"They look like lizards that walk" said Diego

"And their robots are almost annoying as Sid

"Well we have to tell the others" said Diego

As they began to walk back to the others Diego accidently stepped on a twig

"Nice going Diego" said Manny

They began to run as the aliens was coming after them

Meanwhile….

Ellie and Shira were wondering what was taking their mates so long they both started for the cave when Manny and Diego came from behind the bushes "Manny, Diego" they both started "Ellie, Shira get the others we are leaving "they both said. Seeing them both this way they did what they were told and got the others, and ran to the cave they made for the winter.

Manny and Diego was behind them making sure nobody was left behind

Just then two shots came from behind them and made both Diego and Manny paralyzed. The others just kept running for the cave. The aliens stopped chasing them and picked up the two paralyzed animals. When the others finally got to the cave they turned to see Manny and Diego get picked up by the six-legged aliens.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Ellie and Shira as they tried to go get their mates from the aliens but the two dinosaurs had grabbed hold of them.

"PUT US DOWN WE NEED TO GET TO THEM! They both screamed

"Ellie, Shira! I know you want to get them right now but we can't we don't stand a chance with those robots!" said Buck

"WE HAVE DINOSAURS THEY STAND A CHANCE!" they both said

"Ellie, Shira did you not see how they got their shots lined up and hit right on the dot!" Buck said

"Your right" they both said crying as their mates were being taken away

"We'll get them back I promise we will all get them back" Buck said reassuringly "Won't we "he said

"HECK YEAH" they all said

"CAUSE WHAT ARE WE" he shouted

"A FAMILY" they said

"AND FAMILY MEANS WHAT!" he said

"NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND" they said

"That's right now let's get some shut eye we'll hunt for supplies tomorrow, then train and once everybody passes we will get them back" Buck said

The dinosaurs let out a loud roar letting the aliens know they will get payback for taking their loved ones.

Shira and Ellie said "You better watch your backs because we'll be chewing it"

In the corner Peaches was crying her head off Ethan and Louis noticed it

"Hey Peach we will get him back we promise" they both said

"It's just that I never said I loved him" Peaches said

"Come On he's your dad he knows you love him" said Ethan

"Now come on let's get some shut eye we have a lot of work to do tomorrow good night Peach" Ethan said

"Good Night Ethan" Peaches said

In three minute tops the entire herd was sleep.

Chapter Three: The Harnessing Chamber

"Manny, Manny" Diego was trying to get his friends attention

"Diego, Where are we" Manny asked

"I don't know "said Diego

They tried to get up but they were tied down on their faces

Just then an alien put his hand on Manny's head as he put something on his back.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Manny screamed.

NOOOO! Diego roared as he tried to get up and help his friend.

Just then Manny was completely still.

"Manny?' called Diego.

Another alien came and did the same to him.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! Diego Roared.

Then he was completely still.

The aliens have successfully harnessed Manny and Diego and some other kids as well.

Chapter Four: Friend or Foe?


End file.
